My only Weakness
by DelightfulRubies
Summary: Sakura was heart broken as Sasuke tried to kill her. All Karin wants to know is why is Sakura wasting he time on that Scum.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Sasuke would love care bears .

Summary: Sakura was heart broken as Sasuke tried to kill her. As she was healing Karin would a new friendship spark up?

Just to place setting in this story it takes place after Sasuke tried to kill Sakura with his chidori and when she was healing Karin. I actually gained a ton of respect for Karin when she let Sasuke go and what if Karin and Sakura were friends. She'd want to know the story of why Sakura cried over Sasuke a lot.

Green chakra was flowing through her hand trying to save the redhead before her." Was she another one of his pawns, or possibly a girlfriend." Sakura thought while tears were escaping her eyes.

"Why are you crying for him?" Karin asked angrily.

It annoyed her that moments ago The dark eyed, cold hearted basterd tried to take their lives.

"You should be angry not sad" Karin stated impatiently

"I wish it was that easy for me." Sakura broke out

"He destroyed himself but for some reason I cant fall out of love with him" Sakura cracked out

"Was he your lover" Karin questioned

"Nope it wasn't anything like that, Sasuke once was a boy with dreams friends and family, but corruption took him away. When his family was gone all he had was us, Naruto, Kakashi- sensei, and I." Sakura Blurted

Taken aback Karin opened her eyes wide. "If you don't mind me asking but why do you care so much about Sasuke?"

Sakura thought for a second "Why should I tell my pathetic story to a stranger not even my friends know the entire truth".

But her mouth opened and started to pour out words without her control.

"It started with a crush, I even betrayed my closest friend just so I could have him. I had a crush on him since I was eight years old, I tried my best just so I could be near him but nothing would work. He had no interest in Women at the time what so ever. I was ignorant and never understood what he suffered through, I was clueless by the time of Genin Graduation I only focused myself on my looks in hope to impress him but he saw me as weak. I was weak then I was selfish but he taught me a lesson I would never forget. After I mocked and put down Naruto for not having parents, Sasuke scolded me and told me that I had no idea what It was like to be alone. That's when he changed me even if it was just a little I never forgot that. Soon after we were put on the same Genin team.

When ever we were on missions and we were in trouble he'd turn into my knight and shining armor. Whenever he talked to me I'd get exited. Whenever he yelled at me it be because he wanted me to be stronger. Naruto, Sasuke and I created a friendship no one could break. It was so odd because from afar you would think we were strangers walking together but it was different. Even Sasuke was changing for the better when he realized that friends were what finally made him happy even if it was just a little. But that snake Orochimaru tempted him back to his goal of destroying Itachi and he claimed Sasuke as his own with that damn curse mark. During the Chunin exams I was always tossed to the sides for being weak. Sasuke and Naruto were fatigued and I was left helpless. That moment I changed myself for good. No more would I be a lovey-dovey fan girl or be watching behind and let them take all the action. I faught for my life against those sound ninjas Until some of my old friends came to help me out. This is when a new sasuke came out. He was drenched in an evil aura due to that damn curse mark he spoke to me 'Who did this to you Sakura'. He then with his cold eyes went up to one of them and nearly pulled out his arms. The only way he could stop was restriction I ran up to him in tears and hugged him from behind to my luck the curse mark subsided for just a bit and I was saved again by him. I had no power to save him though. Time went on and he went on a power quest and drifted apart only wanting blood on his hands. He wanted to be the strongest and not compare to Naruto. He wanted it all and it drove him to insanity. I fell in love with that basterd I knew I shouldn't but my crush turned into Genuine love. But it was thrown back at me the night he left. Sasuke was on his way out of the village and I crossed his path. I tried to persuade him to stay but he wouldn't give in He called me annoying like he usually did but this time with a smirk. I cried and even confessed my Love for him. It wouldn't ever crack through his shell. He came behind me and his last words to me was a genuine thank you. Knocking me out and he left me on a hard bench. That was when I lost him completely and felt like half of my soul ripped away. There were retrieval squads to find him but he didn't want to be found. 2 years later and I still cant stop loving him no matter how many people he killed. No matter how much tears I shed. He is my only weakness.

By that time Karin was in shock

Tears escaped and she didn't know why. She didn't know the girl se shouldn't care.

But one thing was certain Sasuke must pay.

"I'm sorry for that useless story, and this is as far as I can heal you for now you will be perfectly fine in a few days but we might need to take you back to my Village for questioning."

"Fine by me as long as I'm safe from that germ" Karin stated referring to Sasuke

"How much agonizing torture has this girl been through. I don't want to know about her other team mate"

As soon as she thought that ,Sakura was running to the side of Kakashi prepared to kill Sasuke but she hesitated too much and saved by a boy with blond hair.


End file.
